Prior shoe soles for walking and athletic shoes having insert plates for mounting removable spikes have included shoe sole portions composed of polyurethane polymers which materials could be embossed by molding to create surface designs at low temperatures in the range of 100.degree.-120.degree. F. Soles made of such material are relatively heavy compared with soles made of lighter material such as ethylene-vinyl acetate; however, such lighter weight material has a moldable heat range above the softening point of the insert plate material such as Delrin brand acetal material.
No satisfactory method of molding the lighter weight higher molding temperature material in insert-carrying soles has previously been available to the industry.